Timeless Changes
by Sweetsnow220
Summary: A demon girl escapes into human world and takes over a human girls body. But she has a secret, and it has something to do with Hiei and her past. And she has another problem other than lost memories, a very possessive boyfriend.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction except the plot and Sarin, and Asthore

* * *

-Prologue-

Date: Saturday May 9th 1990

A picture of a young girl with black hair with random green streaks throughout appeared on the screen. Full lips rode along a nicely shaped chin while ruby red eyes pierced Koenma's chocolate colored ones sending a chill down his spine as he sent a look up at the picture and screen. He sat as usual in his toddler form, his blue binky once again in his mouth. Across from him, leaning up against a wall, one foot up against it, stood a young looking man who stood around 4'10''. His black spiked hair held a white starburst at the front that hung over a white bandanna. Blood red eyes much like the girls on the screen, looked up at the picture on the screen, emotionless.

"Is this the woman you wanted me to find for you Hiei?" Lord Koenma Daioh asked the young man, who gave a curt nod. "We locked onto her demon signature right before she slipped into a thirteen year old human body. She will not remember any of her past as a demon… Her personality will have mixed with the girls own. Also, her powers have become dormant." Koenma said softly, looking towards Hiei, who's eyes remained emotionless, while his hands tightened in his pockets, where they lay sheltered from view.

"She will be totally defenseless if a demon finds out about her and decides to attack her, then." Hiei said in a soft cold voice, "What is the girls name? The one she stole a body from?"

" Siran Anahid. She goes to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school. She is also a popular kid in her class, due to the nice attitude she shows everyone. Hiei, I would prefer if you let her stay as a human… Let her live there without the worry of demons and staying alive for the time… Her boyfriend's name is Kuro Himagisu. He's attempted to drop out five times, but Siran has been able to keep him in school. " Koenma explained, his brown eyes on Hiei.

"… Fine. However, if a demon attacks her, I won't just stand back." He said, eyes flaring to life with a look that could have frozen anyone foolish enough to look at him, "What does the girl she took the body from look like?"

" She has light blue eyes and dyed blue hair." He said as a picture of a young woman in a school uniform appeared next to the picture of the first girl. The second girl, Siran Anahid, stood there holding a piece of chalk in her left hand and a book in the other, looking very much the part of the teacher. "She has fair skin, a delicate nose, and fairly long nails. She's about five foot five. "

"Mn." Hiei said, turning to leave. As he pulled open the door, a stunned looking Botan stood there, her hand up, poised to knock. Hiei walked past her and out of the large building, looking up at the sky with his cold ruby eyes. "… Asthore."


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction except the plot and Sarin, Asthore, and Kuro.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Life**

Date: Monday Morning, May 11th 1994

Siran Anahid shifted in her sleep, noticing a heavy weight on her side and stomach. She reached down as her mind slowly started to wake up and traced the hand that was wrapped around her waist. Wild, dreamy thoughts ran through her mind as she smiled weakly. The hand reminded her of something she had dreamt of, but she wasn't sure what. As she opened her eyes, she saw that the drapes and window were shut. She sighed and reached up, trying to open them so she could see the dawn sky, something she found absolutely beautiful, however, the arm held her down. She turned her head to look at her boyfriend, Kuro Himagisu.

"Kuro…? Baby, come on and wake up, you are squishing my stomach." She stated softly, "Come on, wake up it's Monday Kuro."

Kuro's eyelids stayed closed although he smiled impishly at her, moving his face into her long blue dyed hair, "Siran, come on." He muttered into her hair, "It's not time to get up just yet. Can't we just ditch for one day?" he asked, his voice muffled by her hair, which was messy and thick.

"No!" Silver said, this time louder than before, her voice filled with disapproval, "Kuro, we have two more weeks of school left! After that you'll be out of school and won't have to worry about it anymore."

"All right." He muttered grudgingly, "But after two weeks, I'm heading out no matter if I pass or fail. Then, when you are done with school, when you are eighteen, you'll be comin' with me." He said, pulling away and hovering over her enough so she could turn onto her back, her black sleeping outfit hiding her body from him along with her sheets. "Aren't you?"

"Of course…" She said, smiling up at him as she noticed his strong arms and naked chest. She grinned up at him and leaned forward, kissing him slowly, before pulling away, "I need to go take a shower Kuro, before I find myself growing fungi from your sweat!" She teased, "By the time I get out, I want to see you dressed and ready for breakfast."

She slid out from under him after kissing him again and went to her closet, grabbing her school uniform from the closet and walked out, smiling as Kuro flopped back onto the bed, groaning about how mornings suck. Twenty minutes later, she walked out dressed, her blue hair held up in a half bun,

twisted around so the ends poked through and hung to hid the back of her neck. She went into the living room and looked around for Kuro. When she did not find him she moved into the kitchen and yet again, no Kuro.

She looked up at the door to her bedroom, which stood on the second level. She stared at it and moved up towards the door, anger, a strange emotion that she normally never felt, welling up in her chest as she opened the closed door and walked over to stand next to Kuro, who lay just as he had earlier, once again asleep. She called his name several times with no results. Next she tried to pull the covers, hoping the air would wake him, but the only result she received was to find that Kuro was only wearing boxers, which caused a light blush on her cheeks. Suddenly, the anger flashed forward, taking over her mind and she moved to the bed, picking up one side and making the young man tumble off the bed. He landed hard on his head, startling a cry from him as his green-gray eyes flashed opened angrily. He stood quickly, walking angrily towards a shocked Siran.

The backhanded slap made a loud crack as Siran stumbled back, a stunned look on her face as Kuro neared her again, pushing her back up against the wall, holding her there by her shoulders, "Ever do that again Siran, and see how long you'll live." He growled, releasing her, "Now get down stairs and get some food ready. We are leaving once I'm done eating."

She scampered away from the abusive man, tears stinging her eyes as she turned and closed the door behind her. Her cheek was still red when he walked down into the kitchen, his school uniform halfway done. He walked up behind the girl who was making the breakfast as good as she could. "Just get it done." He growled into her ear as he saw how cautious she was with making the food.

She nodded and turned her face away from him. "Yes sir." She said, finishing the food and placing it on the plate, placing it in front of Kuro who had moved to sit at the table, before going back and grabbing herself an apple. She sat across from his and ate her apple slowly. When she was done she sat there, before looking at the clock, "We need to get going soon Kuro." She said.

"Fine. " He said, still eating. "Go brush your teeth. " He wasn't one to talk, but Siran smiled, nodding, knowing that it was the best of an apology she was going to get from him. She stood and rushed up the stairs and started to do her teeth, until she heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle revving up and driving away. She finished her teeth quickly and raced down the stairs and towards the front door just in time to see Kuro racing off down the road towards their school on his motorcycle.

Siran stood there, frozen, forgotten. She frowned and then turned to put on her shoes and get her school bag. She rushed out of the house and down the driveway, towards the sidewalk that would take her all the way to her school. Thoughts of why Kuro might go without her ran through her mind until a car stopped next to her and honked its horn.

Siran jumped almost falling over, her head jerking towards the car, surprise on her face as she saw a full car. Inside sat the three people she was least expecting. A smile crossed her face and she walked over towards the car as Keiko Yukimura rolled down her window, leaning out and smiling up at her.

"Keiko!" Siran called, walking over from the far side of the sidewalk she had been walking on, her eyes sparkling with surprise and delight, 'How convient! Maybe I could get a ri—' she started to think before noticing that the car was pretty much full. She snapped out of her seeming dosed and sad slug hole as Keiko's boyfriend, Yusuke leaned over, smiling up at her with his greasy black hair and easy going smile.

"Need a lift, or are you just waiting for Kuro to wake up and notice you are gone?" He asked, his tone showing his dislike of Kuro. The last time that Siran had been with Keiko and her boyfriend, was when Kuro finally met them. The incident that happened because of that had made Kuro and Yusuke rivals, causing Kuro to make Siran stay away from her friends, the real ones at least.

Before she could answer however, Kazumi Kuwabara bounded out of the car and around it, leaving a young man with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, to look silently up at the girl, whose blue gaze was locked with his. Before either of the two could blink, Kazumi grabbed Siran and pulled her into a tight hug, "SIRAN!!" He yelled happily, "How have you been?!" Kuwabara had changed from an 'Evil-Monkey-Looking-Pervert' to a older brother in Siran's life.

She laughed and pushed him off, smiling at him gently, "I've been… Better. And Yusuke, you look like your car is full, I should be fine—" She started before her school bag was wrenched from her hand and the car door next to the young man with red hair and green forest eyes. She cried out, rushing after the flying back, crawling over the red haired man's lap quickly to pick up the scattered pictures that had fallen out when it hit the bottom of the car. Her hands trembled as she picked up the last two pictures, sitting in the middle seat as Kuwabara got into the seat beside her.

The first sketch was of two young couples, sitting by a lake. One couple was hand in hand, cuddling as they watched the waves and the sun while the other seemed more distant and as if they didn't want to be there. No sooner than she picked it up did Keiko turn around and gasp lightly, "That's us!" she said, pointing to the seemingly-happy couple. Siran's cheeks brightened and she stuffed the two sketches away, only allowing herself a slight glimpse of the second sketch, to make sure it wasn't damaged.

The man who she had clambered over to get to her pictures and drawings had held completely still until now, when he turned and smiled friendly at her, "I'm Suichi Minamoto." He said, offering her his hand after she had buckled herself in and Yusuke had started off once again. She blinked and looked at the hand and then him, gently taking it and shaking it.

"Siran Anahid." She said, smiling as she reached up with her hand to push a strand of blue hair that was too short to be held back in the bun, out of her face.

"Lovely Goddess of the Moon…?" He asked softly, intelligent eyes watching her, " Armenian correct..?"

Kuwabara, not understanding the question, assumed angrily that Suichi had been trying something on his 'sister'. "Now you! " He said warningly, " If you are trying to—"

"Yes. You know about names…?" Siran said, interrupting the man immediately as she turned slightly to watch him, not noticing the look at the Keiko and Yusuke shared. For the next twenty minutes the two of them talked about names and the meaning of them, until the car pulled up before a high dollar private school for intellectuals.

"Go on Suichi! We need to get going." Yusuke said, interrupting their conversation on Celtic names. "I'll pick you up after school's done." Suichi nodded and turned to get out.

"We can continue talking later, yes?" he said as he got out, looking at Siran who had shifted over to his seat, buckling the belt, before looking up at him and nodding eagerly. Suichi nodded and turned, walking off to his own school as Yusuke started to drive to their school.

"Where did you meet him Yusuke? The last time we were hanging together, he wasn't there." She said, turning to Yusuke and Keiko. The two looked at each other and smiled. Siran wasn't the type of girl to ask anything about the past.

"We met him at a fight. He was on looking, doing a paper." Yusuke said smoothly, though to Kuwabara and Keiko, who knew the truth, it seemed flimsy, but the girl in the back seat nodded, buying the lie.

Soon the group was in the school parking lot, right outside the school. Siran smiled as she looked up at the school before looking down quickly, noticing Kuro at the entrancing hanging out with some of the rougher kids of the school. She looked at her friends and started to walk off, towards Kuro, before Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed her shoulder, looking at her meaningfully. They would not allow her to walk into trouble, even if trouble showed itself in her boyfriend.

Keiko moved close to her and smiled, "Come on, let's get to class Siran." She said, taking her friends hand happily and leading her to class. Everyone around them stared at the four as they moved to class, talking to each other, along with laughing. Kuwabara didn't leave to go to his group, Yusuke didn't cause any problems. They all just walked to class, right passed Kuro, whose face was filled with pure rage.

Siran listened to the clusters of people that filled the hallways. Even the older kids stopped to stare. She heard the questions of why she wasn't with Kuro, for these days it was almost impossible to get the two to be separate. They reached the class and dropped their stuff off, moving off to the roof, where they planned to hang out until class. _Just brave these last two weeks. These last two weeks and Kuro's moving on. You'll be free. _She thought as they exited onto the roof into the morning light.


	3. Chapter 2 The Internal Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction except the plot and Sarin, Asthore, and Kuro

* * *

The Internal Fight over Freedom and 'Love'

Siran and Kuwabara were running around laughing, being chased by Yusuke when Kuro appeared in the doorway to the rooftop. None of the friend's noticed until Siran came close to the angry man and he grabbed her by the arm. He watched her with rage filled eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked softly.

It didn't take long for both Kuwabara and Yusuke to stop running and come near to the two. With them at her back, Sarin did not seem to be as frightened as she would have been if she had been alone. "I am ... I am hanging out with my friends."She said, the feeling of importance she had had earlier that morning filtering in through her senses. She didn't back down, like she normally did. Fear however, still found its way into her muscles. She knew how strong Kuro was.

"I thought I told you never to talk to them again?" her boyfriend snarled.

"You didn't give me much choice Kuro. You left me stranded at my house with no ride! They were nice enough to give me a ride." She challenged. Shoving Kuro backwards, she tried to get her arm out from his grasp. Due to the strength and importance she had had that morning, she flew back into her friends. Yusuke caught her as she stumbled.

Kuro, when he had righted himself, started forward. Total fear paralyzed the girl for a moment before she broke from Yusuke's grasp and started to back up. Mind racing, her eyes flicked to one side then the other, looking for an escape route. Kuro started towards her at a faster rate, pushing the girl back towards the edge of the school's roof. She watched him and then turned and stopped dead in her tracks. Listening to the increasing steps of Kuro, she stepped onto the edge of the roof, looking down. Then, balancing as best she could on it, she turned.

Keiko screamed, Yusuke swore and jerked forward along with Kuwabara. People below looked up and pointed, gathering under the area where the girl stood. "Stop!" Sarin said, both to Kuro and the advancing friends. "Kuro. You leave, or I'll jump. I'm tired of being your little blue haired doll. Get your stuff out of my house and go stay in a hotel until you learn some manners."

"You can't do that Sarin! That is my house too. I own half of it." Kuro said, stopping immediately. He had no intention of letting his claim to a fortune Sarin's parents had left her slip through his fingers just because he pissed her off.

"No. I own it all. We are not married yet. And if your attitude doesn't change then I don't think we will be getting married once I'm out of high school." Sarin snapped back, watching him carefully as the screaming Keiko stopped and stared. Sarin's words stopped everything in Kuro. He lunged forward and she dropped back.

He stopped just at the edge of the school before crying out in surprise as the girl pushed back up and over him, landing with a stumble behind him and next to Yusuke, who jumped back and stared at her. He turned and stared at his girlfriend. When she looked back at him and nothing but coldness was there he snarled and pushed passed her towards the exit. He'd find a way to deal with him later.

Keiko, who had been standing still the entire time ran over and hugged Sarin, "Oh Sarin what do you think you were doing?! You scared the crap out of me." she said.

"And what's this about you and that scum-bucket marrying?" Kuwabara asked, protectively standing behind her, watching her worriedly.

"I.. It's nothing you guys. I don't think it's going to happen anyway. "Come on, we might be late for class." Sarin said, laughing off the whole event, though deep down she was scared. How had she done that flip? She hadn't ever done anything like that. When Keiko pulled away to look her over once more to see if she was okay, she started to laugh and then start towards the door. "Come on you guys! We'll be late!"


	4. Chapter 3 The Painting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that appear in this fan fiction **EXCEPT **this fanfic story and the characters so far: Kuro Himagisu, Sarin Anahid, Asthore.

Once again sorry if I get any of their personalities wrong

* * *

**The paintings**

In class, Sarin turned back to her happy self, letting all the emotions she had been feeling drain away from her face. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabaraand her first class was math with Mr. Tikisyu. He walked in ten minutes later, walking over to the front of the classroom and started to teach his lesson. First, he called the roll call.

"Riven, Lily?" he asked. Sarin had zoned out, thinking about her fight with Kuro. She didn't recognize her name either, since she had not been called that since the afternoon before. "Miss Lily Riven?" The man looked up, eyes filled with wonder that Sarin, his 'best' student, hadn't answered. Yusuke, sitting behind her, kicked her chair. Sarin looked up quickly, eyes coming back into focus.

"Oh here Mister Tikisyu." She said, blushing slightly.

"Welcome back to class Miss Riven." He said, smiling. He continued to call roll until he reached the end. He had a hard time believing that both Kuwabara and Yusuke were in class together and not fighting.

He started the lesson, and Sarin unlike her normal self started to zone out again until the bell rang for them to move on to their next class. This was how it was for the rest of the day, through English, Science, Lunch, and P.E.

After P.E., most of the children at the school left for the only classes still in session were the advanced Art class and the school sports team. Sarin smiled happily, knowing that her feelings could escape through her hand and onto the paper, letting her mind finally rest. For Sarin, this was the only way for her to relax fully and let all her true sadness go.

She said good-bye to her friends and told them that she would be able to get a ride home from someone else. Yusuke and Keiko hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning with Kuwabara, who started to 'fight' with Yusuke immediately,walking towards Yusuke's car. Sarin smiled softly, turning and heading towards the art room. When she entered the room, she opened the bag she held her artwork in and took out the two pictures. She stared at the one with the two couples for a moment, eyes filling with sadness immediately.

She had made the couple that was cold to each other reflect her relationship with Kuro. The only time he really meant he loved her was when they laid in bed at night, ready to sleep. She envied Keiko's and Yusuke's love.

_It is so pure… I wish I had that with Kuro…_ Sarin thought before looking at the next sketch. Unlike the other one, this one was not painted in. She had dreamed about this picture. It was a young man, eyes closed, not letting the tears that he withheld out, for if he cried it would give away so much about him. His hair was short yet spiked to look taller. He wore a tattered bandage on his lower right arm, coving a wound or something else. She was mystified by it, the fact that even his clothes hide all of his personality, his likes, and his dislikes.

She snapped to as she put the two pictures in a book that lay on her desk. Inside were all the pictures she had done throughout the last school year, some sad, some happy, some mysterious. The teacher had suggested putting the pictures in art galleries, but Sarin had refused politely. They were special only to her, because only she knew what she had been thinking as she drew and painted in the pictures. Each withheld her thoughts, her feelings. No one else would ever be able to look at the pictures and know what she meant while she made them.

She put them next to a black and white self-portrait she had done at the beginning of the year. It showed her with tears running down her face, scars all over her skin. The teacher, when she had seen this particular one, gasped and asked why Sarin had done that to herself in her self-portrait. Sarin answer was that, "This is my true self. I have been hurt to many times to not have scars on my heart." The teacher looked almost taken aback when she heard this.

Sarin shook her head once again to get rid of the images in her mind. She never knew what would be drawn when she let her emotions take hold of her hand. All she ever knew was that she was going to be happy with it and would let all her emotions go. She sat down and pulled out some paper, made it straight and started to draw whatever her heart led her to as the teacher came up to her, looked at her two new pictures, smiled, and nodded, walked off towards the other students.

The other students were just like Sarin in a way. They all had great talent, but they did not really put in the emotions that Sarin always did. They would come up to her and try to criticize her work but they always got lost in the depth of her work. They sometimes tried to steal her work but could never make the same art with the same emotions she had.

All the students came in, smiled at each other but shunned Sarin, although they all knew once she finished her drawing today she would have finished the course and would not have to 'bother' them with her presence after this day. The binder of sorts was her final grade… her only grade. Whatever the teachers collectively thought of her work at the end of the semester would be what her final grade would be. How many times she had wondered if doing the maximum work would up or would lower her final grade. That is until the teacher had pushed her to do her best work.

Sarin finished her last picture and finally looked at it. It showed her signature in detail. This was what she put always at the bottom of each picture, tos how it was her artwork and not someone elses. Usually she was able to do it in three to five quick strokes, which usually were easily made from her initials,a small black dragon with a scar on its right cheek was made from the 'S' and a moon to stand for Anahid that encircled the dragon as if to protect it. She blinked and looked at the picture, a colorful one, the dragon was a deep blood red, the moon a dark purple. The dragons' eyes, which were looking out from the moon, were a flaming red. Completed, the picture took up most of the page. She had done this magnificent piece in less than half the class, which was fifty minutes all together. She smiled and started to put together the final draft of her binder. She was working quickly, wanting to celebrate her work.

The teacher came over and looked over her shoulder smiling gleefully as she saw all the pictures she had made. "Very good, Miss Anahid, you many go." She said, taking the binder when Sarin had finished it twenty minutes later. She had put each picture in the right place, the symbol on the last page,making it a scrapbook of her work.

Sarin smiled, picked up her bag, bowed to the teacher who just smiled back, and ran out, slowly so her skirt would not fly up. She ran up the stairs once again, up to the roof. Before she got to the door, she took off her shoes, while running. She smiled at the teachers and said hellos as she ran. Once she got there she noticed the sky had changed from its wonderful blue to a cloudy, ready to rain scene. She moved towards the edge of the roof and stared out, taking a sort of relief in the wonderful scene before her.

"Sarin…" a voice said from behind her.


	5. Chapter 4 The Ride and Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction except the plot and Sarin, Asthore, and Kuro

* * *

The Ride and the Lesson

Suichi stood behind the young woman, watching her for a few moments before he called her name, "Sarin..."

The girl turned quickly and smiled as she realized Suichi was standing there, watching her with a sheepish smile. "Oh, Suichi, may I help you?" she asked as she turned and started towards him. In the distance, lightning rolled and thunder echoed through the air.

"Yes, actually. Yusuke said you had a late class and that you had told him to go ahead without you. I was wondering if you wanted a ride home now." He said, returning the smile that she had given him. He had had a wonderful time talking to her earlier and had hoped that they could hang out a little while after he dropped her off, but he wouldn't mention it yet.

"Oh." She said, mentally punching Yusuke. He always knew how to make her frustrated and shy. "That would be really nice, if you would give me a ride that is" She looked at him for a moment before her head tilted to the side, "How did you find me up here?"

"I asked a few teachers and Yusuke told me about your miraculous stunt earlier today. I figured you'd be here." He answered, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "To tell the truth, Ms. Anahid, I had been hoping you would be taking his car home so I could speak some more to you, but when you weren't there, I figured I'd ask if you wanted a ride home."

"Thank you Suichi." She said, blush. Most men didn't have interests in the meanings of names and the stuff they had talked about earlier. She picked up her book bag, which she had left near the door. She stood straight just as the rain started to fall, light and pleasant on the girl's skin. She smiled and walked inside as he held the door open for her. He led her down the stairs and out to in front of the school. There was a motorcycle waiting for them, a pure black one with a red dragon.

"It's not mine." Suichi confessed as he looked at her, "I asked a friend if I could borrow it. He doesn't ride it much." He led the way through the group of students and male teachers who had surrounded it and started to compliment Suichi on it before falling silent at the sight of him handing the girl the helmet. Even the teachers knew now of the tension that had been filling the school between Karo and his girlfriend throughout the day.

Sarin took the helmet and got onto the bike behind Suichi. She wrapped her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off, and he drove off. He quickly gained speed as he got onto the two lane highway towards the outskirts of the town. The trip was silent besides from the pitter patter of the rain on their headgear.

When they arrived, thirty minutes later, she got off and took the helmet off. "Would you like to come in until the rain stops? It's dangerous to drive during it." She said as it started to rain harder. Suichi smiled from behind his helmet visor and nodded, taking it off as she led the way to the door and opened it. He turned off the bike and followed, pocketing the keys.

Sarin entered the kitchen and started to make the hot chocolate to warm them up as Suichi entered the kitchen. "Is there anyway I can help?" He asked and Sarin shook her head.

"No, you can just sit down at the table and wait for the coco to be done. Would you like anything with it?" She asked, reverting instinctively back to the 'kitchen maid' she had been for Kuro that morning. Within 10 minutes they were sitting at the kitchen table talking once again about the common things they had in trouble.

"And so I was playing a video game when--" Sarin was saying, recalling the time when she and Yusuke had been battling in a game and she had kicked his butt, when the door opened a voice called down the hallway.

"Sarin? Are you here? Did Kuro get a new bike?" a male voice called. Blinking, Sarin looked up at the hallway and then blushed a light pink. She stood and walked to the hallway and looked down it at a brown-blond haired young man who was just taking off a pair of sunglasses and putting them in the pocket of his tux. His ocean blue eyes flicked up to her and he started forward.

"Jesse, I have a guest." she said as Suichi walked up behind her and looked at the new arrival.

"I see that. Who is he? Where's Kuro?" The young man was very direct now, stepping forward to hold out a hand towards the young man. "I'm Jesse Tyushe, a tutor for Sarin here and older brother figure."

Before Sarin could reply, Suichi stepped forward and shook his hand. "My name is Suichi Minamoto. I offered Sarin a ride home because Yusuke was busy, and it didn't seem Kuro was going to." He said, nodding to Jesse slowly.

"That was very kind of you Suichi, but I must ask you to leave. I have a tutoring session with Ms. Riven this evening." Jesse said, looking at Sarin who was pouting behind Suichi's back.

"I'm sorry Suichi." She said, smiling when he turned around, "Let me walk you out."

"Thank you for the hot chocolate. Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning? This is on my way to school and I'd love to get to know you more. I had fun this afternoon." Suichi said as the two of them headed towards the front door and Jesse entered the living room.

"I had a fun time as well Suichi. That would be great, if you could pick me up." Sarin said, walking with him out to the motorcycle. "I had a great time as well. We should hang out a little more I think. Maybe with Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara as well?"

"Maybe this weekend?" Suichi asked as he got onto the motorcycle.

"Sounds good. Are you going to see Yusuke later? Kuro threw out his number and I haven't dialed it in a while." Sarin said as Suichi nodded his head, "Then could you ask him if they'd like to come over?"

"Of course. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I don't want to keep you from your lessons." He said with a smile as he slid the helmet on and started up the motor. Sarin smiled and stepped black, watching as the young man drove off with a burst of speed after turning out of her driveway. Hurrying back in, she joined her tutor in the living room for her Wiccan lesson of the day.

The last two weeks of school passed by a little quicker than she had thought. Kuro stayed away from her for the entire time, leaving his anger for when the two of them were alone in a hall. He also didn't sleep at her house any longer. She got rides from Suichi every morning and got to know the young scholar more as she hung out with her friends and him sometimes.

The day after the classes had finished and she was out for the summer holiday, she was sitting in her living room with Yusuke, Keiko, and Suichi. She was sitting upon a rolling stool in front of a cabinet of dark maple wood. She was about to offer some food for her guests when the phone rang in the kitchen. "I'll get that." She said and stood, "Would you guys like anything while I'm in the Kitchen?"

The three shook their heads and started to talk of different things as she hurried towards the kitchen. When she picked up the phone, she blinked as Jesse's voice called her name. He had said that he would be busy for the day and wouldn't be accessible.

"Jesse? What's going on? I thought--"

"Get ready for a trip. I just got news of something and we leave tomorrow." He said, his voice surprisingly calm despite the news. She was used to these kinds of things from when her parents had allowed him to teach her as a child.

"Is it to the one Place?" she asked.

"Sort of. Just... You'll have to be ready to fight a little." he answered, "Now I'll meet you at 10:00 sharp tomorrow at the airport. Rest well. It may be a time before you come back. Sort everything out, no loose strings this time." Sarin giggled innocently as there was a click and the line went dead. The last time she had been swooped off on an adventure, she had forgotten to call the school and warn them. When she got back, Jesse had almost been arrested on kidnapping charges.

When she walked back into the living room, disappointment swooped over her. Suichi had left and Yusuke and keiko looked as if they were about to get ready to leave as well.

"We are sorry Sarin, but we have to go. Yusuke's boss called and needs him to do a job for him." Keiko said when she came in, "And Yusuke's my only ride home, so I have to go as well."

Sarin smiled and shook her head, "No, it's fine, I was just about to have to ask you to leave. It seems my tutor has a surprise trip for me to go on tomorrow and I need to pack. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I'll see you when I get back, all right?" She said, smiling at them, her hands in her back pockets squeezing shut. She didn't like not letting her friends know where she was going, but she couldn't tell two humans that her tutor taught her not only Wicca, but a form of controlling the elements.

After hurried goodbye's, both sets of people went about their business. Sarin sighed and went up to her room to think about what she could do about Suichi, since she had not been able to tell him.


	6. Chapter 5 Night of Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakushow, or any of the characters that appear herein except Sarin Anahid, Jesse Tyushe, and Kuro Himagisu. Read and rate please.

* * *

The Night of Visions

Later that evening, after she had cleaned the house and made sure that any foods that would spoil while she might be gone had been thrown out, she lay in her dark bedroom. Brooding wasn't normally an occupation that she took up, but that night she had plenty to brood over. First there was how to warn Suichi that she was leaving. Yusuke had told her that he would tell him if he saw him that evening or the next day, but she knew Yusuke. He'd forget. She had even taken the precaution of calling his home, which he had given her only the day before. Boy, had she felt embarrassed. He had called to work from their hanging out, and so instead of him, she had gotten his mother.

The woman was nice and very easy to talk to, and in fact, she had spent a good thirty minutes talking to the woman about subjects other than the reason of the call. Finally she had gotten around to the subject and Suichi's mother had promised to deliver the message:

"Hey, Suichi. Sorry I'm not going to be home for a few days. Going on a trip with Jes. Talk to you when I get back.

-Sarin"

She smiled softly to herself as she thought of Suichi. That was until an image of Kuro entered her head. She shivered and turned over to look out her window. The moon was out and it covered her bed completely, leaving the rest of the room in darkness. She didn't know what she was going to do with Kuro. Since the day she had gotten a ride with Yusuke, she had not spoken to him very much since he refused to come back to the house. Instead, he offered her little bits of nastiness at school until the last day. After a few days of not seeing him, Sarin, with the help of Yusuke and Keiko, had moved all the stuff they could find that belonged to Kuro into the smallest guest bedroom.

She worried about Keiko too. She had just gotten to re-know her friend after their long separation, and now she'd have to run off to some sort of fight or something in the Demon world. Although she trusted Jesse with her life, there was always the threat of a kidnapping or an accidental killing. Shaking her head, she got up and turned on her bed-side lamp. It was in the shape of a drooping rose. To most who saw it, the lamp looked sad. To Sarin it gave her a sense of happiness and comfort. She had actually gotten the thing when she had gotten her most prized possession, a necklace in the shape of a fire and dragon.

She shook her head to get her thoughts straight and went to her closet-like wardrobe. In the bottom hid a sketch pad and a multitude of different markers, pencils and colored pencil. These she took out and splayed out on the bed. When she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard of the bed, she picked up the sketch book. Slowly she started to flip through the pages, looking at the drawings that she had done over the last four years. Four years and a month ago she had started to see the man. The man that had been one of the last two pictures put in her portfolio. There were different subjects in each page, but all of them consisted of something belonging to that man. Some were colored and some weren't. One was of the arm in the bandage. One was of his clothing, each piece uniquely detailed. And one the last page was a full body, but only half done.

She had finished the body and was working on the last arm, the one with the bandage. Slowly she picked out the right pencil and started to draw the bandage, which seemed to be falling partially off. At the top was the tail of creature, though it was hard to tell what it was still since a majority of the bandage was still intact, covering the image or tattoo.

As she worked, her thoughts wandered. It wasn't like she was drawing this from memory or anything. She had found that if she just relaxed, her body almost instinctively drew what it wanted, namely 'Him'. But when she looked back, something caught her attention. Never before had she ever been able to draw this young man that had plagued her artwork for so long with his eyes open. Now however, his eyes, previously drawn closed, had been drawn over and opened. They stared up at here and... Blinked back closed.

A yelp came from her as she threw the book down on the bed, her hands shaking with fear. That hadn't... That couldn't have happened. Sure, she believed in spiritual things that did some like that, but she had drawn it! She had put _no_ magick that she had known off in it. As she continued to stare, her vision blurred and out in her minds eye flung the picture of the two couples. She was speechless though and did not know what to do but watch. The couple that had represented Kuro and herself shifted and blurred and instead there stood Suichi holding a sobbing girl-- Herself, she realized. Then it shifted again but stayed the same and it took her only moments to notice what had changed. There stood the man with a betrayed, mournful look on his face. His blood red eyes stared at the two couples.

Then... It was gone. With no one in the house she felt even more that it was simply her mind playing tricks on her, but nevertheless she went down to her alter and took out a few candles and lit them before placing something for each of the different elements out. She was scared. She had never asked for a god's help before, at least not alone. "Lady, please send me an answer to this question I am about to ask. What do those pictures I keep drawing mean, and what did I see just now?"

She knelt and pulled out a rather old tome, something that Jesse had only let her touch once before. She didn't care about the rules at the moment, she needed someone's help and she didn't care who's. Quickly she thumbed through for the pages with the lists of all the gods and goddesses in the world. She looked under everything, first for a patron of artists, but there were none. Finally she settled with a goddess by the name of Metis, who ruled over wisdom, good counsel, cunningness and prudence. "Goddess Metis," She prayed, looking up at the dark wood alter that was almost black if it had not been for the candles. "I call upon your help. Please help me gain the wisdom to help me understand what the visions I saw."

First one, then three out of the four candles blew out without any help as she knelt there. Besides that, nothing came to offer her aid and nothing tried to enlighten her. She did not know it but it was thirty minutes that she knelt there before stiffly getting up and putting the items away slowly, keeping in mind the three burnt out candles. "3 images?" She mumbled to herself, trying to make sense of that single sign. When everything was away, she turned and went back to her room.

When she reached she quickly pulled out a few different pencils and colored pencils and put them into a velvet bag before closing her sketch pad and putting it next to an empty suit case. That would be filled in the morning. When the rest of the colored pencils and stuff were away, she went to her bed and sat, picking up a necklace before slipping it over her head. Then she laid down and slep for the last 6 hours until it was 6 a.m.

Her alarm clock rang out loud and clear in the almost empty house. This particular alarm clock was all the way downstairs, a feat that she had made on purpose so she wouldn't have the option of slamming her fist down on the alarm snooze button. Slowly she got up and started to pack after taking a shower and pulling on some traveling clothes. Her Outfit was the last thing she put into the suitcase, right over the sketch pad and velvet bag. Then she turned and looked at the night side table. Her hand reached up and touched her most prized possession, smiling as she remembered the way she had gained it.

~Flashback 1991~ Demon World- Pawn Shop

"Jes! You got to look at this. This is so cool!" A three year younger Silver proclaimed as she held up the necklace with the dragon and fire. Jesse was not paying attention; he was looking over some particular tomes of demonology that he had found. The shop owner was though. He was tall, but young and skinny for this particular kind of demon, or so Jesse had told her before they had entered. His teal hair was shading over his green and black eyes.

"You hind this piece of jewelry 'cool', miss?" he asked. He was rather polite for a demon she had thought at the time. Little had she known then that it was because he was afraid of Jesse, and thus, her as his apprentice.

"Oh yes! It's magnificent and very beautiful." She had replied, smiling brightly up at him as he neared.

"Well miss, that's got a very interesting myth that goes with it. I don't like it too much myself, but I guess it's fair to tell ye." He said, eyeing the necklace like it was going to jump alive and bite him. "It is said that anyone who wears this miss, will attract the eye of the Three Eyed one. It is also said that the fire demon that made it made it for a demoness that he treasured more than his own life. The dragon what her sign while his was the fire. That's been returned thirteen times because the people who buy it and try to wear it say that a very angry presence hangs around them and 'haunts' 'em until they return it." This had finally brought Jesse over from his books, who was now frowning at the necklace.

"How much is it? It seems harmless to me." Sarin had said, marveling at the necklace with a sort of awe.

"It started out at almost $20,000 because of the handiwork and the fire being gold and the dragon a rare type of ice demon tears that had been cut and then placed in the gold lining. But since it's been returned so many times it's hardly worth that. The rumors ruin the worth. It's only $100 now." He finally said after watching her for a moment more before turning to Jesse, "She seems mighty fond of it sir, will you be buying it for the young lass?"

"I certainly will not! Nothing that is curses will get on her--" Jesse had started before he cut off, staring as the younger Sarin had put the necklace over her head easily. A red glow started to imminent out of first the necklace and then her body before it slowly turned to a lovely pink color. The shopkeeper stumbled back. He had indeed seen the red glow before on customers before it had started to turn blood red and then black, but never before has he seen it turn _pink_!

Unaware of the aura, Sarin pulled out her wallet and smiled up at him, not noticing a fear and awe on the two men's faces at all. It felt so right to have the necklace around her neck. "I'll pay for it then. It's so beautiful when it's on as well." She said, starting to pull out five twenties.

"No need miss! You can have it. Free of charge. I forgot I owed Master Jesse here an item of that worth." He said, refusing to take the money as he went back to the counter and started to ring up Jesse's own items, his eyes flicking back and forth from his work to the girl. "Will this be all Master Jesse?"

Three minutes later she and Jesse had exited the pawn shop and head back to their teleport.

~End Flashback~

As she snapped out of her remembrance she picked up her suitcase and then head out the door. The walk down to the bus stop wasn't long and before she knew it she was out at the airport walking down the private spaces towards Jesse's own private storage area. She was early but she liked it that way. With an hour to spare, she sat down and watched the people getting the plane ready after leaving her luggage over by the plain to be loaded. Soon enough though, she fell asleep, her chin resting against her knees which she had pulled up.


	7. Chapter 6 The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakushow, or any of the characters that appear herein except Sarin Anahid, Jesse Tyushe, and Kuro Himagisu. Read and rate please.

Note: I am going to be changing the Dark Tournoment a little so please don't blast me for it. I will be adding some other original characters. Please don't try and take them and I hope you love it ^^

* * *

**The Arrival**

Sarin awoke with a start as the small private airplane landed on a runway. The last thing she remembered was watching the crew load the luggage she had brought and that had already been there. Blinking sleep filled eyes, she refrained from moving. The skills that Jesse had taught her since her parents disappearance a little short of four years ago kicked in. Regulating her breath so that it seemed she was still sleeping, she scanned the vehicle, only moving her eyes, for anything that might be out of place or for some sign of who had taken her.

When her eyes rested on a figure that was all to familiar to her right she relaxed. "You know..." She drawled in her best western imitation. "If you had been just a tad bit further to the right, I might have just attacked you, Jes." She straightened her neck and turned to look at him, seriousness filling her entire face. And she might have too just to prove to him that she knew her magick.

Jesse Tyushe had arrived a short thirty minutes after his student had and had carried her like a little sister into the plane when it was ready to go. On the three hour flight to Hanging Neck Island, he had watched the young girl with his ocean eyes., wondering if he was in his right mind to bring this barely adult young woman with him to a fight that might just take his life. Back and forth his mind debated, from she was the best apprentice he had ever trained in his entire life of 600 years all the way to he could not dare lose her to demons as he had her mother and father. Finally, when she awoke and they arrived, he made up his mind. It didn't matter if she was one of Them, he would take her and train her even more during the fights. Shaking his head of brown-blond hair and smiled over at her sleepy eyes.

"I take that since you, who normally sleeps so lightly that I believe you may sleep with one ear in the living world, slept so long that you did not get much sleep last night?" He inquired, changing the subject from her obvious threat to a more light hearted subject as they unbuckled their seat belts and exited the now still plane.

Sarin blinked and looked over at Jesse, frowning. She wondered if she should tell him about her visions, or her drawings for that matter. Finally she took up her bag and looked around instead, "Not here Jes. I need to speak of that with you alone, out of earshot." He said barely above a whisper as a pilot from one of the other private airplanes passed. With a nod from Jesse, she looked towards the hotel like structure and then the bigger, arena type structure that seemed to be right behind it.

"Welcome, my apprentice and godchild, to the Dark Tournament." Jesse said as he started to walk towards the hotel, followed by one of his pilots who carried his luggage. Hurrying after him after getting her mind back into it's right place, Sarin scanned the other groups that were approaching the hotel as well. She didn't see anyone from the demon world she knew personally until she got to the front doors of the hotel. Suddenly a bright blue, seemingly puff ball sprang into her view and down she fell. She sense a space grow between her and the people around her, which did not include the tightly squeezing demoness hugging upon her waist.

"Little one, please get off. It is a pleasure to see you but--" Sarin started. She had learned that with these little tykes, the best way was to be gentle and soothing with them. But Jesse had not.

"Get off her you filthy-- Oh. Ryuki, it's you. Well no matter, get off of Sarin this instance!" Jesse said, turning and walking back, grabbing the ball by the scruff of the neck. There, hanging by his fur, sad eyes filling with tears, hung a fluffy blue bunny. It's left ear twitched and then drooped like his right.

"Master! Let him down! He wasn't doing no harm, were you Ryuki?" Sarin asked after getting off her butt and walking over, her anger only superficial. She was really trying hard not to laugh. Ryuki the bunny thief hung pitifully from Jesse's hand, Jesse's face a mask of rage.

"No Mistress Siran." the bunny spoke in a voice that was so pitiful that Jesse's mask slipped a bit as Sarin started to laugh. The bunny thief immediately shifted before everyone's eyes into a small boy with a wolfish grin and happy eyes. "I made Mistress Siran laugh!"

He was no long hanging by his neck, but by the back of a tan shirt. "Don't embarrass us any further Little one, all right? We need to be serious here." Sarin said, taking his hand as Jesse released him.

"Yes 'am!" the boy said brightly. "I'm glad you are here! There's going to be an entire team of us fighting here! Me, my twin sisters Yui and Kui, Fasal, and last but not me of course, Ocper!"The boy kept rambling on about their team and other little things as the four of them walked up to the elevators and started upstairs. On level 7 he got off with a wave and promise to find 'Mistress Siran as soon as we steal some more bunnies!'.

"Bunny thieves are so adorable don't you agree Jesse?" She said as the doors closed. "I mean they take the form of a rabbit to get into the demonic rabbit pins and then steal them all after they get their trust yet they all are little kids compared to other demons."

Jesse just gave a tight smile as they rode the rest of the way to the 25th floor. "I don't mind them when they don't bother me." He answered before relaxing as they entered a hallway. Only two doors were located in this level. "We get one suite and there is another team that gets the other. It means we each get a room to sleep in, a living room, a kitchen and a nice sized bathroom each. They have exchanged the two single beds to a king for both of us, or so they told me while you were chitter chatting away with one of the most annoying boys I've ever met."

Sarin smiled and walked after the man who had their luggage now on a cart. Behind them, further down the hall, another elevator, there were two, rang open and a large noise came from it as a group of four piled out followed by a short person and then a toddler. Sarin did not turn though. She had made enough of a face for herself with the bunny thief, she didn't need to add onto it.

Soon they were in their room and relaxing when a big thud came from the wall that was shared between the two suites. Sarin stood up, her torn blue jeans and black tank top showing off her beautiful yet deadly arms and legs. "Why do they insist on acting like a bunch of rude ignorant noisy baffoons?! Jesse, please, can we go over and knock some sense into them?" She pleaded with the hooded and cloaked young man that had just exited his room. Quickly she caught a white cloak magicked to hide her identity at any cost unless she herself took it off.

"Yes. It is about time we leaved and met up with the announcer anyway. We will be taking part in this years tournament, so be ready to and safe be you." He said, his own black cloak aiding to make his voice less human sounding. As he headed towards the door she slung the cloak over her shoulders and clasped it so it would stay put. The hood up, she fingered her demonic necklace. "Let this be the right thing to do." She whispered and ran after him, catching up just as he knocked on the next door.

The door opened after the bangs and booms had ceases for several moments and....

* * *

Note: Yes I know, cliffhanger. Please tell me how you like it so far! I need feedback!

Jesse has Sarin call herself Siran when she is in demon world though he sometimes messes up. So that part where Ryuki was calling her 'Siran' instead of 'Sarin' wasn't a typo.


	8. Chapter 7 Lost then Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakushow, or any of the characters that appear herein except Sarin Anahid, Jesse Tyushe, and Kuro Himagisu. Read and rate please.

Note: I am going to be changing the Dark Tournament a little so please don't blast me for it. I will be adding some other original characters. Please don't try and take them and I hope you love it ^^

Also I want to dedicate this to my friend Kit-Kat and the two people that commented on my last chapter rosewhip889 and evil eye lver.

* * *

**Lost, Then Found**

Sarin, in her old blue jeans and black tank top, stood waiting impatiently for someone within the room to open the door and face her anger. Her face was hidden by shadows, only the tip of her nose and her lips showed, by the cloak that she had dawned. She wasn't afraid of who might be in there. She had had the fortune of dealing with drunk demon's before. Ha! They had been like calming a sheep. Spook 'em and that was it.

But when the door opened, her body stiffened under the cap. Her brilliantly blue eyes stared out from the shadows at the red haired, green eyed face of Suichi Minamoto. She could feel the shape that was Jesse freeze and straighten a little more as he registered the same fact. Opening her mouth first, she tried to talk and then Suichi smiled, a gentle, beautiful smile that stunned Sarin once again into silence.

"Yes? Are you looking for Koenma?" He asked, not recognizing them due to the shadows. He was wary. Why were there spelled cloaks here already? Shouldn't they have appeared later when they were going to escort Koenma to his room?

"Yes please." Jesse said, his own eyes hardening under the cloaks protection. He had had a feeling that the boy that had taken such an interest in his little Sarin had a secret, he just hadn't been able to figure it out. _I don't like this... Even if he works for Koenma, he can't be human can he? _

"Lord J is that you?" asked a tall young man with brown hair that appeared behind Suichi. Sarin lifted her head a little to get a good luck at him. His slanted brown eyes were beautiful yet mysterious. He looked no older than 18 or 19, but Sarin wasn't fooled. No one could judge anyone in demon world with their age, especially when you took into account that demons age a lot slower than humans did.

"Yes Lord Koenma. I see that the noise makers--" Jesse started bowing his body a little before Sarin finally blew a gasket at the mention of the noise.

"What do you have in there?!" She asked in a loud voice, forgetting to try and hide her real voice at all. "A bunch of elephants? There is a room right next to you and we happen to be in it! I would much appreciate it if you could keep the elephants from doing whatever it is they are doing!"

Suichi started at the shorter of the two dark figures, surprised at their outbursts—no her outburst. That was definitely a girl, and she wasn't very happy about Kuwabara and Yusuke's wrestling. Koenma was also staring at the figure before he started to chuckle. Then he was full blown laughing. "My, your apprentice sure has a mouth on her doesn't she Jes?" he asked stepping back. "Come in, both of you, I'll show you the elephants miss and you can punish them as you see fit. Kurama, go get those two apart please.

"Yes Lord Koenma." Suichi said before leaving, looking back over his shoulder. The girl, she sounded so familiar to him that he knew he had met her recently.

Jeeze's head turned to Sarin as if to give her a 'You should have stayed quiet look' before he followed her in. She had stormed in before freezing as she saw something that shocked her more than having seen Suichi—no Kurama? She was so confused. Who was he? Before she could answer that question she was staring at two very familiar figures.

"No way..." She said, before she looked over her shoulder, "Jes... That can't be-- Is it?"

Jesse smiled and waited for her to notice Yusuke and Kuwabara before slipping his hood down. By this time Koenma had closed the door and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing there, looking towards the two. The two fighters just watched with curiosity as the smaller figure turned from Jesse and then to stare at them. Kurama's face was pleasantly blank, but he stared at Jesse aware of who he was. "You must be Lord Jesse Tyu of the Southern clan of Witches..." He finally said, having searched his extensive knowledge of Demon world clans.

"And you are? I know your human name young Suichi, but you have never gone by Kurama in my presence before." Jesse said, a stern face falling over the smirk that had been there before.

"No!" Sarin said, stamping her foot down and turning to look at the tall Lord Koenma. "You can't let two human's fight in a demon tournament! I won't let you you big bully!"

"Sar. Calm down. They know what they are up to." Jesse said, putting a hand on her cloaked shoulder.

"Who are you?" Yusuke finally asked, having gotten tired of listen to someone yelling and carrying on. "I think I've seen you," With that he pointed to Jesse, "At a friend's house, Sarin's her name. And you," his finger pointed at the hidden Sarin, "I have no idea who you think you are, but you don't have to come in here and say we can't fight! I've fought tougher demon's then I bet you have. You are barely taller than Hiei, and from I can see, which isn't much, you look like you couldn't even fight."

Off came the cloak. In that quick moment, Yusuke had gone from tough looking to dumbfounded. Three voice's exclaimed at the same time, "Sarin!?" Sarin's blue eyes flashed with a deadly glint. "I've fought enough demon's to know that the demon's here are going to be tough, dangerous, and by my life Yusuke Urimeshi I am not going to let you go get yourself killed because then Keiko would kill me."

However, Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't believe here. They had never seen her in those clothes before. The black tank was okay but the jeans? What did she think she was going to be doing in those clothes? Soon they were on the floor laughing at the prospect of their Sarin having a bold enough nature to fight. She had always been shy and quiet when around them.

Kurama could not believe who he was seeing. Could it be that she was more than met the eye, like him? A flutter entered his chest when he thought of her fighting a demon.

Suddenly an icy voice filled the room. "Shut up morons. Don't taunt her. I've seen her kill three demons at once when they ticked her off." The voice came from a small figure who had just entered. Before Sarin could support herself she found herself falling onto her knee's, staring up at the figure. It was the man she had been drawing for so long. The blood red eyes stared down at her and a quick flicker of recognition shot through his eyes. His hair was just as she had drawn it, dreamed it, envisioned it. And there he was... He was real,not just fantasy. Unbeknown to her the other five beings in the room were turning their heads to look from Sarin to the other person.

"Um, Hiei... Are you sure this is the girl? There is no way she could have killed anyone. She's just... She's Sarin."

"I know who she is. And I'm positive--"

"Gah! You all are going to be late!" Koenma said as the clock struck the hour. Jesse hauled the girl up and tossed her roughly, to shake her out of her daze, towards the door, flipping the cloak back over. He refused to let anyone else she who she was. He didn't like it that a demon as well known as Hiei of the Third Eye knew who his apprentice was.

As before, the two groups took different elevators and even though Sarin wanted to go back and talk to her friends, Jesse refused with saying simply, "If they are going to be late, then let them, but we must not. We are part of the entrance judges—sort of." Sarin's mind was still running on the setting of confused. She was unsure if that man had really been the one she had been drawing. It was as if, oh she didn't know. _It is like I stepped from a dream to reality only to find that my fairy godfather was still standing next to me. _She followed the figure that was Jesse, he having pulled his hood up, towards a large stadium type building almost a quarter of a mile away in the forest.

She was also confused by what Jesse had said. 'Entertainment' for demons? That was never good. However, would her teacher really put her into a bowl of boiling water without a way of saying 'no thanks'? And was it true that he was really a demon world witch clan leader?

All of this and more will be answered in the next chapter- Conflict: Fight Friends?!

* * *

All right, after note time! Since pm's are up and all that, I want to take a poll. Who would you like to see fight who in the next chapter? The options are:

Sarin vs Hiei

Sarin vs Kuwabara

Sarin vs Yusuke

Sarin Vs. Random

Sarin vs Kurama

or

Sarin Vs Tyushe-sensei.

Please feel free to review as well as send a pm, but don't leave your choice in the review xP Inbox will be checked at least 5-6 times daily.


	9. Chapter 8 Conflict: Fight Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction except the plot and Sarin, and Asthore

Decication: To Iris who got me into writing this chapter when I couldn't think straight and to Wishing Wanderer for commenting and encouraging me, I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I had collegetake over my life.

* * *

**Conflict: Fight Friends?!**

Sarin followed silently behind Jesse, considering what she had learned over the course of the last twenty minutes. So Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Sucihi—Kurama, were all in the tournament. They seemed to know that there were real demons out there that weren't just legends. Suichi was a demon in disguise. They worked for the Lord of Spirit world. The one that she had been drawing for so long was real, not just fiction as she had thought for so long. Last of all, her teacher in the Wiccan ways was a Demon World Witch Clan leader.

All of these things bombarded her senses and did not let her see the outside world until suddenly she ran into the figure that was Jesse Tyushe. She looked around him. Somehow they had managed to get onto the field in the center of the large stadium. In the center there was a large circular stone platform where a girl with a fox tail and ears was welcoming every demon, women, and man to the one-hundredth annual Dark Tournament. Her mind started to wrap around the new facts of her world and she fought to understand the next few things that the announcer said because the roaring that was filling her head now wasn't her thoughts, but the crowds in the stands.

From the shelter of her spelled-cloak, she looked into the stands, not afraid that any would see her face. "Interesting." She said as she then followed Jesse onto the platform. This was weird. The moment they got onto the platform the crowds started to quiet down, seeming to wonder why a small creature and a tall one were going towards the announcer. Timing her steps so that she took enough to keep up and stop when Jesse did, she herself was wondering what was going on.

Jesse, unknown to the announcer, smirked as the silence continued to swell in the room. Holding out a gloved hand, he took the microphone from the woman-demon. She smiled at him nervously and back away. "Welcome, demons, as this beautiful fox girl said." Jesse said, speaking into the mic. "As you may know, there are going to be many bloody battles." As he spoke, a group of different demons came out on one side of the field. All seemed to be different kinds. On the opposite side there was the team Sarin feared for, Yusuke's.

"I am here to announce a change in the rules. Within the stands, there are witches from my clan that will be offering their services to either team," Jesse said, black figures, all wearing the same black clothed cloaks, standing. In a quick glance, Sarin saw more than twenty cloaked figures standing, not counting the ones behind her. She was starting to get anxious. She didn't like where Jesse was going with this. "However," He called out, silence once again calming the outraged demons. "I myself and my apprentice here will also be taking part."

Sarin choked at the thought of having to fight against demons under everyone's gaze, but tried to stay still. The spell for silence and calmness that Jesse had placed over the stadium evaporated, allowing all the demons in the area to scream out in blood lust and excitement. Sarin was no longer calmed by the presence of the male witch next to her. Her hands moved fidgety under her own cloak. She casted a glance at Team Urameshi. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked flabbergasted, Kurama looked concerned, and the young man whom she had been drawing for a time looked bland, like he had nothing at all to think about. When she looked back at Jesse and the fox girl, he was handing the microphone over to the demon. She then called the two team captains to come up onto the arena floor.

Yusuke and a young man from the other side jumped up and stood a few feet away from each other, staring and weighing the other. Jesse stepped forward between them and asked in a soft voice if either of them would like an extra player. Both boys nodded. With a quick flip of a coin that followed it was determined that Sarin would go with the boy from the all demon team while Jesse went with Yusuke. She turned her head to look at the retreating friend and mentor as she followed the swordsman to his side of the field. She turned forward when she got there. Along with three other girls, there was an older man with a satchel over his shoulder who stared blankly at the huddled group in front of him. When Tuipki, the captain, noticed her head wasn't turned towards him while he was speaking he looked up and smiled. "That is Bane. He's the one that holds all our stuff and makes sure we don't forget anything before we go up." He explained before looking back at the other team members, dragging Sarin's attention back to what he was saying.

One of the girls, Kailin, with long brown and red hair and deep black eyes nodded in agreement as she was assigned to fight Kurama. A bronzed skin, tall young woman in an almost Amazonian warrior outfit, would take on Jesse. The last female, a well built female blacksmith with a long spear like weapon would take on Kuwabara. Tuipki would take on Hiei, the shorter one. That left Yusuke for Sarin. The all acted cold towards the new girl, though Bane knew that they would take care of her as long as she was part of their team. He smiled and looked up at the sky, breathing deeply before starting to unpack his bag, separating the things into different piles.

"Do you need anything, Apprentice of the Southern Clan?" He asked, formal, though his eyes sparkled with kindness as Kailin, Tuipki, Yake the Amazonian, and Nave the Blacksmith took their things from the pile, arming up.

Sarin licked her lips and answered in a soft voice, "No, thank you, but I have everything I need up here." She said, showing her hand and tapping the top of her hood. She turned and groaned softly to herself. Standing, waiting for his opponent was Yusuke, looking smug. And so he should. He had no idea he was about to face his best friend, nor did he know that the ones he was going to fight were not simple humans trying to get demonic glory.


	10. Chapter 9 The First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction except the plot Sarin, Jesse, Tuipki, Yake, Nave, Kailin, Bane, and Asthore. It took me a long time to create these characters so please don't steal them.

Please comment =D It'd help me improve

* * *

**Chapter 9: The First Fight: Yusuke vs Sarin**

Sarin rolled her shoulders and decided that it would be quicker if she just got up there and fought quickly. Yake smiled at her, her gold and brown eyes sparkling. "Do us proud little magician." she said before turning back to a bunch of small bottles that held different looking liquids. Nave smiled a tiny, frosty smile at her before turning to wipe down her weapon, polishing the two blades on either end of the staff she carried. Tuipki leaned against the wall, watching his own opponent on the other side of the arena. Kailin stretched and basked in the heat of the sun as she waited for her own turn to fight, ignoring everything around her like a well trained monk.

Sarin swallowed her dread at fighting a friend and walked forward. Jumping into the arena, she walked to a decent place and took a fighting stance. Her feet and hands were all that showed out from under her cloak. It would be hard to keep the cape on, but she also knew it gave her an advantage. Long ago when she had been fighting with Yusuke, as children, he could always tell which way she was going to go by looking at her face. Despite her training, Jesse told her that she still had that tell, though he wouldn't tell her what it was.

"Oh come on!" Yusuke said, his mouth hanging over. "I can't fight you. You probably have fought a good fight against anyone in years."

"Shut up Yusuke." She snarled launching towards him. He blocked a blow just in time. His own eyes searched the cape's hood to see her tell, before he had to block again. He gave up being nice and started to attack back. Both sides of the fields were silent while the crowds above them roared with excitement. A spin kick from Sarin barely missed Yusuke before he kicked back, pushing her back. In he dove, fainting an attack to the left before going under her useless block and hitting her with all his strength in the lower stomach. She went sailing back, falling just short of the arena edge. Now the team she had been with, so close behind her, started to murmur.

Yake jumped up and started to cheer for her fallen teammate. _The poor dear_, she thought, _was away from her mentor who was supposed to protect her and fighting a person she knew personally. It's not fair. Someone's got to cheer for Her. _"You can do it little Magician!" came another call from behind Yake, Kailin, one who hardly ever got out of her meditation, was standing next to Yake, calling out encouragement at the same time. Yake noticed that Nave's attention had gone up and her lips silently speaking a prayer to whatever god she worshiped. Bane was no longer packing up the remainder of the items they had not picked up, his body tense. Tuipki was standing straight, his eyes narrowed.

Sarin slowly pushed her way up onto her feet just before the referee called 10. Her hood fell back revealing a practically livid face. Her eyes were almost sizzling with rage; her teeth grinding in her mouth, biting her lip and then her tongue to fight back the pain from her stomach. Slowly a pink aura, much like the one in the store with the necklace the first time, enveloped her body. Jesse stood straight, watching horror and interest. She had never had that aura before today besides that first time.

"Goddess," the words poured out of her mouth without control, calling upon a goddess without a name, "grant me the sword of my request." No one but her could hear the words, but they could see her lips move. Slowly a sword appeared in the hand not holding her stomach, its hilt made of gold, it's handle made of red wood with a black dragon burned into it. Yusuke stepped back, staring at one of his best friends as she started to straighten completely and walk towards him, her eyes screaming murder.

When she was close enough, he got desperate and decided that if she was a witch then he could use his spirit gun on her with minimal effect. Quickly he jumped back and fired off a spirit gun blast. She stopped moving as the blue ball of spirit energy came towards her. She jumped up with speed that shouldn't have been hers. She lunged forward, attacking. She dodged a punch the floundering Yusuke threw, and makes a cut across his chest that just barely missed. Continuing her advance she moves them so that he's a foot away from the edge of the arena. Then she moves to cut up and across his chest with the sword before changing quickly and shoving him off the arena with her foot. The sword tip then found it's way to his nose, laying lightly against it, keeping him down.

Sarin waited until the referee, who seemed to be in a bit of shock at the different between the opponents, said that the winner of Sarin. She turned and limped back to her side, the sword vanishing as she held her stomach. Yake and Bane helped her to not fall over as she unleashed the vomit that had been pushing to get out since the punch to the stomach. Yake pushed the cloak back, which had stayed around her shoulders, and checked her body for any broken bones. What she found, made her back away slowly. On her right arm, the arm that had been holding the sword, and long gash wound its way around her arm, ending at the space between her thumb and forefinger. It wound it's way up to her shoulder and was bleeding lightly. "Bane..." She whispered, pointing.


	11. Chapter 10 Promises

Chapter : 10 Promises in Memories

Sarin could hardly notice the look she received from the young woman on her team. It didn't matter. What mattered was getting her stomach to act right and for her right arm to stop hurting. She didn't even noticed the long gash; no all she noticed as the pain and the man on the stadium fighting ring waiting for his own opponent.

"I've drawn him before." She said before the hit to the stomach and the slow blood loss took its toll and she fell unconscious as her current team mates lowered her to the ground.

Bane almost yelped when he saw the gash before he bit his tongue. He had seen that mark all to many times on others he had battled not to know it on sight. When the girl was on the ground he turned to stare at the short young man on the ring. After being pulled back by Yake asking what was wrong and why wasn't he taking care of their teammate. The tall man just smiled at her and knelt, starting to wipe her mouth off with a handkerchief that Kailin had given him. "Nave, it would be good if you could get some healing done? If only minor healing, this young woman needs it on that arm—if it will accept it." Bane said in a doctor's stern voice that none of his own official teammates ever dared to ignore.

Nave nodded, raising from the side she was on and stepping over the unconscious woman. "Tuipki, it won't help if you are hovering. Go fight and kick their asses." She said in a joking tone although she was already falling into a deep meditation that would allow her to get at her deeper skills as a Southern Clansman—the ability to heal in small amounts.

With one last glance at his teammates, he kissed the top of Naves head and shuffled off. "Bring me Luck Metal Caller." He called over his shoulder as he stepped on invisible steps until he was level with the ring and he stepped on. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at his opponent.

"Why are you being so kind to that girl?" Hiei demanded, trying to see if there was a hidden motive behind it. He didn't want to get careless now, not when he'd protected her against human vultures.

Tilting his head to watch the shorter man, Tuipki pulled out his own sword from it's scabbard and got into a fighting stance, smiling. "Unlike you, Hiei Jiganshi, not all half breed demons are angry at everything in the world." He threw at him before launching forward in a half-moon sword cut.

Over the next twenty minutes the fight between the two expert swordsmen went on. Clashes of metal on metal as the swords struck and only brief sightings of the two demon's was the only clue that a fight was taking place.

The two girls, Yake and Kailin, had finally managed to wake the young woman back up and get her to sit up against the wall so she could watch. Nave was standing now, clutching her weapon, watching the fight with an intense look in her eyes. Yake sat next to Sarin, talking in soft tones as she explained what kinds of demons each of them were. She figured at least it would keep her from passing out any time soon.

Nave was a South Clanner of the Witches, more specifically a Metal Caller, one of the very rarest witches. These witches were born with demon blood that allowed them to call to any metal no matter what kind (with practice of course) and make it move to their desires. Yake herself was a poison demon who specialized in poisons that worked slowly and took days on end to take effect. Kailin was a Sun Demon. Bane was the only living werewolf that Yake had ever met she started supremely.

Sarin only half listened though; her half awake attention was focused on the fight. Unlike most of the demons who were quickly getting bored, she could watch the fight and actually follow the players. Kailin of course kept getting in the way. She was jumping and cheering for their team captain, almost acting like one of those American Cheerleaders, Sarin though with a small chuckle.

It was soon after that that the first blood was spilled. As if a trigger had been snapped on, Sarin passed out once more but not into darkness.

A young woman sat on a hill overlooking fields filled with rabbits the sizes of horses and all different colors. _ How nice, I bet that at least two or three of those demonic bunnies are bunny thieves, maybe even my little follower. _ Sarin though, feeling as if she was an observer of a movie or something from a long time ago.

Next to the woman was the man, the one she had been drawing for days and days. She studied the two now though as she seemed to zoom in on them. The woman had black hair. She was running her fingers over a strand of bright red. _Dyed I bet you, looks dyed at least. _She commented to herself again.

The young man however was much younger—or so it appeared to Sarin—than he was in the present. He didn't seem to have as much trouble hanging over him.

"Hiei?" The young woman said as a pause in their conversation came about. This Hiei man was leaning against a tree watching her as she looked out at the rabbits.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Promise me Hiei; promise me that you'll try not to die when I run?" the woman named Asthore asked, turning to face the man leaning against the tree. However, no matter how Sarin tried, she could not see this woman's face.

Hiei sat up straighter and frowned. "So you are planning to go through with it then? I did wish that you'd stay another month, maybe two. We can keep that twerp Koenma off you for that long. The bounty hunters won't be here for—"

"No Hiei, I must go, will you promise? So I can have a peace of mind at least?"The woman said.

Hiei sighed and nodded. "I promise Garda."

Sarin groaned as she opened her eyes. When she saw that Kailin was still jumping up and down, she realized she had only been out for a few seconds for just then the cheerleader was cursing a storm up at the swordsmen. When Sarin managed to see around the girl she saw that the man who she assumed went by the name Hiei, was advancing on a Tuipki who was knelt next to a dropped sword, holding his left hand which had been damaged.

"So, is that all half-lings can do? Drop swords?" Hiei taunted as he neared.

"Oh you underestimate half breeds very much, fire boy." Tuipki said with a smirk, releasing his left hand and picking the sword up with his right hand. Without waiting to get a better grip on it, he pushed forward, using his air powers to propel him swifter to his target, his sword aimed straight at the slightly stunned Hiei's heart.

Sarin gasped and pushed herself up, ignoring the pain and stared. "No!" she called just as the tip of the sword touched the fire demon's cloak.


End file.
